


tasse à café

by crankyjones



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: Jamais Imane n’aurait cru qu’elle penserait à la vie – à sa vie, en l’occurrence – assise dans une tasse à café immobile, à la lueur du crépuscule. Et pourtant…





	tasse à café

**Author's Note:**

> ou "le moment où sofiane et imane s'admettent enfin leurs sentiments"

Jamais Imane n’aurait cru qu’elle penserait à la vie – à _sa_ vie, en l’occurrence – assise dans une tasse à café immobile, à la lueur du crépuscule. Et pourtant…

Elle n’arrivait pas à croire que Manon eût osé lui faire ça. Et le temps dont elle avait besoin, alors ?  
Non. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne savait même pas qu’il lui plaisait, elle n’avait jamais eu le courage de l’avouer à quiconque. Imane ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Manon, pas pour avoir suivi son cœur. Si son cœur aimait, ou ne serait-ce qu’appréciait Sofiane, alors elle avait fait ce qu’il fallait : le premier pas. Contrairement à elle…  
Elle aurait dû lui dire quand il était encore temps. Elle aurait dû lui dire, haut et fort : « Tu me plais, Sofiane, d’accord ? Je n’aime pas nécessairement ça, et peut-être que toi non plus ; mais c’est comme ça. » Elle aurait dû lui dire… Mais c’était trop tard. Elle avait trop attendu. Et maintenant, après des jours – des mois – à jouer à ce petit jeu, Sofiane s’était lassé et laissé embrasser par Manon.  
Ça, ou elle s’était fait des idées et il n’y avait jamais eu de jeu. Juste elle et ses illusions.

Imane ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé, mais elle commençait à avoir froid, malgré la chaleur des derniers rayons du soleil. Elle était sortie si précipitamment de chez elle qu’elle n’avait même pas pensé à prendre une veste ou de quoi se couvrir. Elle n’avait pas vraiment cherché à comprendre. Voir leurs deux bouches collées ensemble… Ça avait été comme une décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son cerveau s’était complètement éteint pour laisser son instinct de survie la sauver de la situation. Et elle était juste… partie. Ni vue, ni connue. Sans trop savoir où elle allait, ni quand elle rentrerait. Personne ne remarquerait son absence, après tout ; ses parents ne seraient de retour à la maison que le lendemain, les filles faisaient ami-ami avec Ingrid, Sofiane était trop occupé à bouffer la langue de Manon… Elle était partie sans prévenir, et elle reviendrait tout aussi discrètement.  
Quelle idée d’organiser une soirée chez elle… Si elle l’avait laissée se dérouler chez Ingrid, elle aurait simplement pu rentrer dans le refuge qu’était sa maison, se faufiler sous un plaid, et s’endormir bien au chaud devant la télé.  
C’était si clair dans sa tête qu’elle eut l’impression de ressentir l’enveloppe chaleureuse d’une couverture autour de ses épaules.

« C’est vraiment ton truc, en fait, de partir sans rien dire. »

Imane tourna la tête et vit le visage de Sofiane, à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle se recula, par réflexe, et resserra autour d’elle le plaid rouge que le garçon venait de lui donner. Elle resta sans rien dire pendant un moment, à simplement le regarder. À le sonder. À chercher à comprendre à quel petit jeu il jouait avec elle et comment être meilleure que lui.

« Merci. Pour la couverture.  
— Bah de rien. »

Le silence était pesant. Bruyant. Comme empli de tous les mots qu’ils voulaient dire, de tous les mots qu’ils n’osaient dire.  
Mais Imane ne céderait pas. Au moindre son, Sofiane pourrait se rendre compte de la jalousie qu’elle ressentait. Ça la tuait de l’admettre, mais elle était jalouse ; jalouse d’Ingrid pour s’être aussi facilement intégrée dans le crew, jalouse de Manon pour avoir eu le courage de faire le premier pas, jalouse de Sofiane pour ne pas avoir cette peur constante du regard de l’Islam et de sa famille.

« Alors, comme ça, tu as décidé de plus me parler ? »  
Ses yeux cherchaient les siens, mais elle ne les lui donnerait pas.  
« Non. J’ai juste rien à te dire.  
— Ah non ?  
— Non.  
— OK. Donc c’est pas parce que Manon m’a embrassé ? »  
Imane releva la tête si brusquement que son cou craqua. Elle se frotta la nuque, les yeux posés sur Sofiane qui, lui, regardait la lune, maintenant parfaitement visible dans la couleur bleu-orangée du ciel.  
« Manon t’a embrassé ? demanda-t-elle, mine de rien.  
— Hm-m, marmonna-t-il en hochant distraitement la tête.  
— Cool. » finit-elle par dire.  
La tête de Sofiane pivota vers elle et un sourire s’agrandit sur ses lèvres.  
« Cool ? »  
Imane ne pouvait pas le voir ainsi sourire parce qu’elle était – ou feignait être – contente pour lui. Elle regarda ses genoux avant de répéter :  
« Cool.  
— Cool. Mais tu sais que je t’ai vue nous regarder avant de partir ?  
— Je vous regardais pas, nia Imane.  
— Ah. Tu avais les yeux dans le vide, c’est ça ?  
— T’as tout compris. » acquiesça-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux.

La vérité, c’était qu’Imane était perdue. Elle était perdue parce qu’il y avait comme mille et une voix dans sa tête ; mille et une voix qui se contredisaient. Celle de l’Islam qui la souhaitait mariée à un homme musulman. Celle de sa mère qui ne voulait que son bien. Celle de Daphné ; frustrée, frustrée, frustrée. Celle de son cœur qui ne désirait que Sofiane.

« Imane ? »

La voix de Sofiane sembla résonner dans la nuit. Ses yeux hésitèrent mais finirent par se lever ; ils rencontrèrent les siens, illuminés par la lueur du soleil couchant.  
Il ne dit rien. Il resta là, comme ça, à la regarder, à attendre.

« Oui ? »

Sofiane secoua la tête, comme s’il essayait de remettre ses idées à leur place. Il la regarda encore un instant, puis soupira à travers son sourire nerveux.  
Je _le rends nerveux ?_ se demanda Imane.

« Je sais que ma religion – ou plutôt mon manque de religion – te plaît pas, commença-t-il. Je sais que…  
— Je me fiche de tes croyances, Sofiane, s’empressa-t-elle de clarifier. Ça change absolument rien à qui tu es.  
— Je sais bien. Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, je… Je sais que ça… que ça te bloque. Et ne me dis pas le contraire.  
— Oui, admit Imane. Oui, ça me bloque. C’est contraire à ce en quoi je crois. Et ma foi est plus importante que tout.  
— Je comprends, déclara-t-il. Mais tu sais que, pour moi, ça change absolument rien ? Je veux dire… »  
La fin de sa phrase s’évapora en un soupir.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Sofiane tourna la tête. Son regard scrutait son visage d’une manière si intense qu’Imane eut l’impression de ressentir un milliard de piqûres d’aiguilles sur la figure.  
« Tu me plais, Imane. Beaucoup. »  
_Je lui plais…_ Il l’avait dit. Elle n’avait rien imaginé. Elle lui plaisait. À lui, à Sofiane ; elle lui plaisait. Elle, Imane, plaisait à lui, Sofiane. Elle lui plaisait.  
Imane baissa la tête pour tenter de retenir le sourire qui menaçait de naître sur ses lèvres ; elle ne put rien faire pour son cœur qui battait aussi fort que le tonnerre contre sa poitrine.  
« Mais…? »  
_Parce qu’il y a toujours un mais._  
« Mais rien du tout. » l’assura-t-il.  
Une main tremblante vint rejoindre la sienne sur son genou pour s’y déposer avec hésitation, laissant une large marque de chaleur sur sa peau. Imane déglutit ; il y avait toujours un mais.  
« Mais Manon ?  
— Quoi Manon ?  
— T’as embrassé Manon, lui rappela-t-elle.  
— Manon m’a embrassé et je m’en fiche de Manon. »

Un dodelinement de la tête. Deux. Trois. Quatre balancers. Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas quelque ange gardien qui pourrait lui souffler quoi dire, quoi faire à l’oreille ? Son cœur et son cerveau étaient à égalité ; impossible de déterminer un vainqueur. Or, elle devait répondre. Répondre n’importe quoi, mais répondre quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça…

« Tu me plais, Imane, répéta Sofiane avec détermination. Tu me plais vraiment. Je sais que l’Islam te l’interdit mais tu me plais et je veux que tu m’autorises à te le montrer. »

Imane le regarda. Yeux dans les yeux. Il ne mentait pas. Et ça rendait les choses d’autant plus compliquées qu’elles ne l’étaient déjà.

« Tu me plais aussi, Sofiane. »  
_Dans quoi s’embarquait-elle ?_  
Un sourire plissé. Des sourcils arqués.  
« Mais…? »  
Dans quoi l’embarquait-il ?  
Un sourire désolé. Des épaules haussées.  
« Mais t’es pas musulman. Et tu peux pas me demander de choisir entre un mec et ma foi.  
— Un mec ? Eh bah, moi qui pensais être un peu plus que ça à tes yeux… C’est plus une tornade, maintenant c’est carrément un ouragan que je me prends.  
— Un peu plus comment ?  
— Je sais pas… Je pensais être au moins _le_ mec, tu vois ? Pas _un_ mec. »  
_Tu es plus qu’un mec, plus que_ le _mec, Sofiane…_  
« Jamais j’oserais te demander de me choisir aux dépends de l’Islam ; tu le sais, pas vrai ?  
— Ouais. Je sais, ouais.  
— Mais…?  
— Mais c’est compliqué.  
— Ça a pas à l’être. Y’a toujours une solution, un compromis ; y’a toujours moyen de caser les deux. »  
Imane dodelina de la tête distraitement.

« Est-ce que c’est un oui, du coup ?  
— Oui pour quoi ?  
— Oui pour un rencard avec le forain ? »

Imane déglutit et s’humidifia les lèvres ; elle avait l’impression de s’assécher, littéralement. Si son ange gardien pouvait se montrer, là, maintenant, tout de suite, ce ne serait pas de refus, parce qu’elle s’apprêtait à prendre la meilleure pire décision de sa vie.  
« OK. »  
Le mot sortit en un souffle. Mais ce mot permit aux lèvres de Sofiane de s’entrouvrir, dévoilant des dents alignées et si étincelantes qu’elles en étaient aveuglantes.  
« OK ?  
— OK. »

Pendant un temps, Imane oublia tout. Elle oublia ses parents, elle oublia ses amies, elle oublia tout ce qu’elle avait pu penser, dire ou faire un jour. Là, à ce moment précis, il n’y avait qu’elle, Sofiane, et leurs deux regards, leurs deux sourires, leurs deux cœurs.

« Donc j’ai enfin droit à mon hug ? »  
Sofiane écarta doucement les bras, hésitant mais sans jamais s’arrêter de sourire. Et ce sourire était le plus beau sourire que le monde eût jamais vu ; Imane en était persuadée. Tout à coup, elle se mit à rire. Rire parce qu’elle était heureuse. Heureuse de voir Sofiane heureux. Heureuse de voir Sofiane amoureux. Et pas amoureux de n’importe qui ; amoureux d’elle, amoureux d’Imane.  
Et, cette fois, quand il la prit dans ses bras, elle ne se recula pas. Au contraire.


End file.
